the future problem
by CHIMCHAR THE HEDGEHOG
Summary: hey guys this is my second story and fifth CHAPTER! about tails my favorite sonic character. enjoy! THIS IS ABOUT CRAILS!
1. Tails's problem

**hey guys welcome! this is my second story on fanfiction .. no thinking... one more thing please avoid mistakes as im bad in english... review too!**

a beach where there is clear sky...winds blowing...waves are rolling...people are swimming and doing other things...blah

blah

blah

blah

blah

blah

blah

blah

balh

blah

blah

(actually i wrote one blah wrong check there up)(anyway)

amy and cream and sleeping , knucles and sonic are swimming and the cute tails is surfing.

tails- wohho! this is my best day! i will never forget this day!wohhhooooooooooooo! today everything will work as i say YAAAAAA!

but suddenly he went in wrong direction andwaves came from other direction so it made something wrong, tails and water came rushing against cream and SPLASH!

cream was over tails she kicked him on head and said - you jerk! you ruined everything! you are evil you are bad!

amy- let it be cream! if anytthing worse happens then you dont talk with imh!

tails smiled and expressed to thank amy

cream- ok last chance! if anything from you hurts me from now, ill never with you!from now

tails- DONE

but tails's surfboard came down fast and it crashed on cream!

tails- oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

cream- thats it! ill never talk to you!

and went away..

amy looked hysterically at tails and said- uhhh,, ill explain her...

she rushed

creams sound came- and you dirty fox! you are right ! you should remember this day!this is your best day YOU SAID!huh!

tails cried alot

alot

alot

alot

and alot!

sonic- dont worry tails! amy has went to explain her. everything will be fi...TAILS? TAILS? NO! DONT GO!

but tails went.

next day in hotel cream was normal and tails too. they were talking again but not happily and not much!

then at dinner tails was given spoilt food.

he didnt knew that. he ate it and then vomited! that fall directly on uh... you know who!

CREAM!

he said dont worry ill clean it. he removed the table cloth but the dishes from the table fell on cream when he removed that!

you know what will happen now!...

this course was continued for week.

finally tails- i wanna do something that will make cream happy!

sonic- tails, she is happy! she will be with you NOT WITH THAT JOE!(if you want to know who is JOE read my first story)

tails- i have to see it! ill go to future...and no one can stop me! i want to be sure that... hm

sonic- wait wait wait. ok if you nag like this i would also like to join you

tails- ok but you have to listen to me!

sonic-ok!done

**what happends nex? find out in next chapter and review to!**


	2. traveling in machine

So they both go in their rooms and create a chart to make a time machine!

It takes several hours ( maybe 8-9)

Finally the machine gets ready! Ready to use! Says Sonic.

Tails- then why are we waiting! Let's go!

Sonic- ok!  
they don't know which button is right as there were many buttons!

Sonic- what we should do now?

Tails- let just press a button and see!  
sonic - yeah! But, which one?

Tails- don't know just press or else ill press!

Sonic- no wait! No!

But he pressed a random button. they and their and the machine disappeared from the room… they were reached in pinkish region with purple lines…. They were moving…. Suddenly a bright white light came and fell on them!

They reached at a place with trees around them …. A pond near them and shrubs!

Tails- where are we?

Sonic- it's all because of you!

Tails- no! no! it's because of you…

They were in their fight when suddenly a strange roaring sound came from trees.

Sonic- uh.. what was that?

Tails- I don't know!

Suddenly a huge paw was about to fall on them.

Sonic- watch out !

They were almost going to die…

They looked up….

Sonic- it's it's IT'S T-rex! Run!  
t-rex put his paw again on them.. Sonic ran quickly but Tails's tails were under his paw!

Tails- aww! Save me ! Sonic! Save me!

Sonic rushed towards t-rex he climbed up quickly on t-rex from tails to head and then kicked quickly again and again on it's eye..

He screamed and removed his paw from Tails's tails. He quickly ran towards the machine . sonic rushed too!

But suddenly a tail with a huge ball fell in front of them

Sonic- oh my god! It's Ankylosaurus! Run Tails!

They sat in machine and

Sonic- which button will take us to the future?

Tails- quick! That thing is coming! Ahh! From left Triceratops is coming! Look there ! so many dinos! Quick!

Sonic- which one?

Tails quickly pressed a random button and were saved!

They disappeared and were traveling from the pinkish area!

Sonic- why? Why did you pressed that button!

Tails- it was not me! You were the one!

Sonic- oh! Now don't start again! Let's see were we go now!

The light came which fell on them and they reached in graveyard!

Where many hedgehog, foxes and bunnies had gathered ..

Tails- what's happening there?

Sonic- let us find out!

They quietly and secretively go there and check the board …. After reading tails screamed!

Tails- NO! this is not true! It's false! No no no no no no no no no !

Sonic did not got the chance to see it! As the people from there found them! They rushed from there(TAILS CRYING)

They sat in machine . the people were running towards them! Tails pressed a button again! They disappeared. While travelling…..

Sonic- why you screamed ? what was the reason?

Tails- SOB! On the board there, it was written…..

**R.I.P.**

** Tails and Cream**

**(died on 14 Jan 3021)**

**Sonic – Knucles and their other friends… are missing them very much. Cream's crying is not stopped yet**

Sonic – HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oww! Why you hit me?

Tails- you know why!

So.. the light comes which falls on them…..

**What do you think guys? What will happen? Where they will reach?danger or correct place? Find out in next chapter!**


	3. why return?

**REPLAY:**** they get a time machine….. at first they reach in Jurassic park where some dinos attack …. Then in dockyard were cream had died….. later they go in the machine… the light falls on them….**

And they reach at a place where there were metallic huge buildings…..

Tails said , ' whoa! What is this place?'

Sonic replied ,' I feel we are at the correct place..'

Suddenly a strange robotic flying object comes to them and says ,' mrfff… you look new here..mrfff. you can't enter here without checking yourself or mrf.. without your ID cards… mrf….'

' how to get then.. ID cards?'

Robo said, ' just smile..'

And a flash came from the robot . that time actually Tails was not ready… is photo was weird.

Then robot flashed a photo of Sonic.. and then it was about to give them their IDs when.. it said.,' wait….. mrfff… you already exist here…mrf. Sorry you DNA password and other things are getting matched up from some 2 people….' ' I'm sorry but you can't enter..'

Tails said , ' I don't care!' and rushed in….

Sonic followed him… robot said, ' WARNING !' then it turned into strange bull creature.. and rushed behind them.

Sonic said to Tails,' you go ahead I'll handle him!'

And then he went behind and spinned aroundthe robot.

Robot twisted it's head….. 60 times. 80 times and finally came out from it's body and went up in the sky!

Sonic then went ahead.

He met Tails. Tails was askinga red coloured big guy who looked like KNUCLES!

Sonic quickly went there , held Tails and rushed…

Tails said ,' why you did that?'

Sonic repied,' oh god! Do you have anything called commonsense?'

Tails said ,' uhh… HEY! What are you asking? Check if YOU have brains ATLEAST! I was asking him where does Cream lives?'

Sonic , ' why I'm on earth! Come with me in the time machine one second… they went back to the actuall time..

Tails said ,' WHY!'

Sonic repied ,' I'll be back…'

After 5 minutes… Sonic returned in their room with to huge bags. Tails was sitting down with his hands under his chin waiting for Sonic.

Sonic said.. here you go ! wear these costume…

Both wore…. When they saw in the mirrors Tails said , ' uhe.. why? This thing looks like a hedgehog from future and you a female hedgehog child!'

Tails said , ' why we need this stupid stuff?'

**What was that? Why sonic brought costumes of adult and kid hedgehog's costume?anything for the preparation of going to the future? Find in the next episode..**


	4. Butternit?

**Replay;**** they reach at the correct place….. a robot comes which does not allow them to enter… Tails run ahead Sonic runs around robot and it's head goes up in skies ….. they return to their place. Sonic brings costume… Tails wears and asks him, ' why?'**

Sonic says ,' to hide our identity in future… that red echinda may be our relative or maybe friend or have seen our future form…'

Tails said, ' wait then I'll create something.. '.After some time he comes with a strange torch and says , ' this is a thing in which we can change other's body the one who uses this torch on anyone… that ANYONE's soul will transfer in the body of torch user..but he will be unconscious …'

Sonic said , ' well good! So let's MOVE…'

They sat in the machine clicked the correct button and went in future through the ligh and reached at the same place of future…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After so much of searching they got bored and finally they wore the costumes and asked a girl,' where does cream lives?'

(actually the girl was AMY) she said ,' your voice is familiar… well she lives there! ' she pointed at a building..

Tails said thanks and they both rushed rang the bell…

Someone opened the door.. it was purple coloured hedgehog, kid.

Tails asked,' who are you?'

Hedgehog kid replied ,' my name is Butternit. My parents call me BT! '

Tails rushed from said goodbye to Bt and rushed..

He asked Tails, ' what happened mate?'

Tails got angry and held Sonic's neck and said, ' you jerk! You married with Cream!'

' what makes you think this'

'you ! it was purple hedgehog… cream is kind of pink and you are both the colours are mixed it becomes PURPLE! Then cream food is very familiar with Butter! That's why it's name is Butternit.. and then he told that Cream gave him the name!'

Sonic said ,' man! First is Cream's colour is not at all pink .. it's peach and brown….. she would not name it from BUTTUR! As I hate butter… and there are many things between cream and butter! Then Cream has gave her PET name not real name!'

' well take my hand and ill fly with you at the window of the house….' Said Tails.

And carried him Sonic saw he GULPED and GASPED!

He thought what will Tails do when he sees this thing!

**What was it? What Sonic saw?was it dangerous ? will it harm Tails? Really Sonic married with Cream? Who was Butternit? Find out in the next chapter!**


	5. Tails meets future Cream

**REPLAY:****they meet a pink hedgehog who tells them where Cream's house is… Sonic and Tails reach at cream's house…. house… a purple hedgehog kid opens the door…..his name was butternit….. Tails blames Sonic as he feels that he has married with Cream…..Sonic manages to save himself from the quarrel.. Tails carry him to see in the gasps….**

Tails asked, ' what happened?'

Sonic says , ' uh.. hh .hhh nothing . uh…'

Tails said ,' let me see now!'

' uh… ok! But don't blame or get angry on me!' and then Sonic thought , " how can this happen…?'

Tails goes up and he sees in the window….

The thing was future sSonic was holding Cream's head….

Sonic slapped on his head and said , ' god save me!please! '

Tails look at Sonic and then holds off his hand…..

' ahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh'

Sonic falls down.. . THUD!

Hearing THUD sound a yellow thin fox came running there…

Sonic said to Tails , ' hey buddy! Let's fight later.. there's a big problem! Your future form is coming towards us!.'

Tails smiled and used the light of the torch on the f. Tails.. their soul gets changed…. And goes in the house.. TINGTONG

Butternit opens the door…

Tails gives the torch to Sonic and said ,' go use the torch on BT quickly!'

Sonic uses on BT and their soul changes…

Tails ,' good! Now common! And they both rushed.. Tails said ,' go Sonic use the torch from this keyhole to the F. Sonic!' go!'

' but what about BT?'

' don't worry! His soul will return to his body and f. Sonic's soul will go in your body.'

Sonic used and the change…blah blah

So Tails opened the door of the room.'

He said in anger ,' you swine! Sonic now get out from here! Go ..now!'

Cream shouted ,' Tails that's too much now… you want to talk to me then talk don't kick out Sonic it's my…..'

'STOP! Don't say it!'

Then gulping once he continued ,' Dear Cream! Please why you left me? I love you! No one else can love you more then I do! Please it's not to late …. Do you know! You are my heartbeat… my dreams. My life… don't go away… please trust me! I'll keep you happy and good! Everyone's dreams are like becoming doctor , worker . etc. but my dream is to become your husband. I don't want anyone else.. then I open my eyes I see you.. when I close my eyes I see you! I always think about you! I can gice you from gold piece to the moon. I'll give you anything you want…. Just say yes . please! Just divorce and marry again with me! Please!'

Cream did a weird face… and said,…..

**She said what? Any idea? What will happen? Will she say yes or her weird face means no? find out in the next chapter… **


	6. the main suspense pops

**REPLAY:**** they see Sonic with Cream from the window… FUTURE Tails rushes to them… Tails used torch on Future Tails…Sonic used on BT…then from keyhole used on Future Sonic… opened the door… Tails told Cream how much he loves her and to marry by divorcing…..**

She makes weird face and then she says, ' are you drunk? Or shot a memory loss?crazy?nuts?what are you!? You don't know! I am already your wife..'

**WIFE ****WIFE** WIFE…

The words echoed in his ears. He said, ' then what Sonic was doing with you?'

' huff! I think you are right .. we should divorce and then marring again with SOMEONE ELSE! Don't you know? My head was itching so Sonic came here to check as he is DOCTOR! You were told to bring the capsules…where are they? Or you don't remember that to?'

Tails said,' sorry I forgot and can I ask you last question?'

'yes.. PUFF'

'Who is Butternit?'

' hhhhh.. argh.. well relax Cream, relax! Butternit is the son of Sonic… right Sonic?'

Sonic kept his mouth open and then shook his head. Then Sonic said , Sonic and ?'

Cream said ,' You don't know?'

Sonic said, ' uhhuhu heee I know! But does Tails? Tell him..'

Cream said ,' why don't you tell him?'

Sonic with gulp and tense face.. he guessed one and said ,' I think…. (god please) AMY!'

Tails said ,' really?'

Cream said, ' yes!'

These word were echoed in Sonic's ears..

' teehee teehee.. well! I am going to bring capsules..' said Tails..

Yeah me to.. if he forget then?' Sonic repied.. and they both rushed away from the house!'

Tails said , 'AHHHHH! OH NO! ARGH!'

Sonic asked in tension ,' what's wrong?'

I was acting as a fool when I was talking to her..'

Sonic said,' lol! The best joke I liked was.. when you were telling her " divorce now and then marry with me again" hahaha . OWW! Why you hit me with your boots?'

Tails said , ' you know that… wellmy body is here and your body is here too.. so lets use the torch at the same time and run..'

They did it and they rushed in their time machine…. With TENSE faces… and they returned at their correct time**…..**

**Happy endoo….**

**Wait what happened? Why it was not happy ending… well find out here only… ( alittle part only)**

Tails said , ' OH MY GOD! The soul torch is missing … yeah I remember! It was fallen down at a big laboratory there when we were running.. we should get it at any cost…or else if it goes in wrong hands there will be problem in future!'

Sonic replied, ' yeah! '

And they sat in time machine and went in future again..

**Now find next thing in the next chapter..**


	7. meeting future characters

**They sat in machine to go in future for the torch….**

They reached there.

'let's search for the torch…..'

**Guys actually some scenes are deleted .( not important)**

** 1) just of searching…**

They meet a red echidna there.

' it was the same guy who I asked first ' Tails said.

He replied,' aren't you the one who met me? You look familiar to me! Are you…. Tails?'

' Yes how you know me? Well now if you know me you should also know this Sonic! You Know him?'

'off course! Do you know who I am?'

'no..'

'I AM KNUCLES!'

'what! Really?'

' yes! I heard from somewhere that friends are impossible to forget!'

Sonic said , ' no… I thought it was you! Hey wait! Can I ask you a question? In past you were not interested in talking! Why you talk too much now?'

He replied,' THINGS change FRIEND! Any ways .. Why are you here?'

**2) telling the whole story… from beach to future Cream and butternit.**

…' and as the torch was miss placed here… we came to search.' Sonic said.

'and by the way who is you WIFE?' Tails asked.

' uff! Rogue! But not because of diamonds… because of LOVE!' Knucles said.

He continued.. , ' anyways! Do you need me to help you out?'

' oh yes please…' they said.

And then continued searching while Knucles went and told other future characters.

They were astonished. From there Cream started to laugh loudly….

After sometime they began to search.

All future characters came to JUNIOR SONIC AND TAILS.

F Sonic said ,' I cant believe my eyes..'

Sonic said ,' what's big in that? You were like me only when you were small.'

F Sonic ,' yeah but!'

' later guys' Tails said.' Think about it.. who can steal our torch?'

' I know! EGGMAN!' f. Amy said.

'Even I doubted on him.' All said after her.. and then they spoke.. "WE"

And they went in Eggman's laboratory. There was dark. They keep on going until a flash came. There was Eggman.

'your game is over Eggman..' said f Sonic.

' game but we haven't played any game…. But we can play today! As I got a gift were there was a videogame! You want to see? Well see if you press the button the game will start!' he said.

And as he pressed a button… from the grounf a guant baseball bat came and knocked out all out. Then Eggman came out floating with torch and a remote.

He pressed one more button and a huge jail was built quickly around them.. it was loaded with VOLT!

He said,' haha! Now I'll use this torch to change my life and yours!now ill go in past and will kill you! No one can stop me.. uh well ok there are 5 minutes for you to destroy me! If you can get out of there! You can stop me if you break this remote using the power of the security robot who was created by you F. Tails.. if you break the torch remote will be destroyed too! and sad thing! Someone broke it.. so. Let me see if you can make impossible POSSIBLE!'

Future Tails got very angry he shouted,' I'll kill the one who broke it. Whoever it is. Father , friends , mother , relatives, or myself!'

'I know the one who broke it…' Tails said.

' who!?"

' I'll tell but don't kill him!' Sonic said.

'no! I'll kill him at any cost. I'll put a sharp rope in his neck and will give him poison and will put a knife in his body and will lie him on the roller coaster 's track!' he shouted..

'GULP! They were us!' juniors said.

'what? No!'

'will you kill us… please…..:::

' stop it IDIOTS! Find a way of saving us first then you can kill him!' f. Cream said

' that means you don't want me and my childhood.?' FUTURE Tails asked.

' right now.I want our life!'

'ok relax now! Find a way of getting out from here!' Knucles said.

**How they'll get out from there to stop Eggman? Find out!**


	8. the end

'puff! We can't do it..' future Amy said..

'well before you give up I'll give you a last chance.. I am throwing this up and before I catch you should blast it of..' eggman said..

'um.. I can create one more security robot.. but I want to go in the lab first..' future Tails said..

'ohh! That's really said.. well the 5 minutes are about to get over…

10

9

8

7

6

… he was laughing suddenly something from sky came down and it fell right on the torch which got destroyed and the remote too..

The jail was opened and then they came out and attacked and beated him black and blue.. finally he spoke ' how this can happen? How the torch can break? It could be destroyed only by the security robot which is not there..Tails.. did you create it?'

'uh… that I don't know.. well who can do that?"

Suddenly juniors remembered something… : when Sonic broke it it's head went up in sky and NOW it came down..:

They spoke and started to laugh .. actually all started ad then eggman cried.. they went thre and ..found that…..

YES IT WAS TRUE! IT WAS THE HEAD OF THE ROBOT!

And so eggman was jailed..

And after chatting a lot… finally juniors went home…

After reaching home they saw Amy… she wanted to invite both on someone's birthday..they agreed.. while going here Tails murmured in Sonic's ears ,' that is the secret between just me and you! Rest may no it in future..'

Sonic shook his head..

In the party..

Tails brought the cake and there was water fallen on tiles he slipped there the cake went up and fell on cream's face.. she went behind and there was a table full of dishes.. hot and spicy… ad she fell in that with all food on her body…she became very angry…

**'TAILS!'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**'I AM VERY SORRY! I DIDN'T KNEW THAT! AHH! RUN!'**

watching this Sonic laughed and thought,' well this will be continued till the FUTURE! so.. for me it is a surprising SECRET!'


End file.
